


An Open Future

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [45]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Coda, Declarations Of Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Prompt: Sweet but smutty. Eddie gets insanely jealous of Abby being anywhere near Buck, even though she has a fiancé. After the train wreck, Eddie shows up at Buck's place and basically stakes his claim, making passionate love to Buck and biting his neck hard and way above the collar for everyone to see. When Buck does go to have a goodbye talk with Abby, Buck doesn't hide that he has someone too. They part with peace and smiles looking forward to the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 279





	An Open Future

**Author's Note:**

> I tried following the prompt

**_An Open Future_ **

Buck was home finishing up getting ready to sleep. It had been a long day but the calls weren't as close thankfully. 

He couldn't get that night out of his head. It had felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him.

One second he was thinking about all the times he'd been abandoned before and comparing his life to Red's the next he's running into Abby. 

What's more she had moved on so easily it seemed. She was engaged. Engaged. Abby was going to be married to Sam.

It felt like the ground crumbled beneath him when he was simply doing his job. Which technically had once before.

It hurt. But Buck should have seen it coming. Life always had a laugh at his expense.

He wet his face. 

"Buck." Eddie said in the dark.

"Eddie?" Buck exited his upstairs bathroom and turned to peek around the corner of his stairs.

"Thank God you're awake. I would have felt bad about waking you up."

"Are you okay? Where's Christopher at?"

"He's with my Abuela. I had to talk to you."

Buck came down the stairs.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

Buck was in a loose shirt which seemed impossible with his frame and baggy sweats.

"That's the thing. I- I don't even know where to start. Are you okay?"

That took Buck for a loop.

"I'm- yeah." Buck said.

"Are you really okay?" Eddie asked. 

"It's- I'm just still thinking about it but- I'm okay. I've been okay. It's dumb that she comes back and suddenly I don't feel okay when it's been two years." Buck said.

"Look Buck. I can't say I understand her but she made her choice. Seeing her with you, it felt weird. I couldn't place it. But looking back I could say that I've felt similarly before. I was jealous, she's engaged but I thought she would take you away, you'd be gone if she asked." Eddie said, looking torn. 

"I don't want to leave. That's why I stayed. I always stay." Buck said lowly his voice quivering.

"I didn't mean it like that. Why would you stay when I'm not-"

"I can't leave the people I love, they're the ones that leave me." Buck whispered, like it hurt.

"I would never leave you. Buck you're amazing, Christopher loves you, I- I love you." Eddie said hesitantly.

"I love you too Eddie. I thought about what I've done since she left. Who I've been happy with. And in almost all of them it's you." Buck said moving forward.

"When I almost drowned, getting out, I couldn't give up, I thought about Christopher, I thought about you too, and I thought about the team. The team is important to me but Chris and you, you're a part of our lives. I can't handle when you're gone."

"You don't have to, I want you. I have for a while. Every part of you, even when you tease me." Buck said reaching out to take Eddie's hand and rubbing his thumb across the back.

"Why didn't we notice sooner?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we were too blind or- I think I wasn't really thinking about it, it just sorta happened and it felt right." Buck said.

He leaned in to kiss Eddie. Eddie came the rest of the way to meet his lips. They rested their foreheads together.

"I've never felt like I was enough but I want to be enough for you." 

"You're more than enough for anyone Eddie. You're a fucking great dad and a good friend, and I want more, I want this, with you." Buck said, opening his eyes.

"How are we gonna handle work?"

"I don't know. But we'll work through it together." Buck said.

It was true. They'd have to probably keep it a secret for a bit and then prove they could be professionals on the job.

Eddie moved to reclaim Bucks' lips. 

"I want you- want to be yours." Eddie bit Bucks lip while guiding him to the couch. 

"Fuck. You can't just say that."

"I mean it. I always want to be with you Buck,"

Buck kissed him back hard, holding the back of Eddie's head.

His back hit the couch as Eddie came to be on top of him. 

Buck's shirt was slipped off as Eddie's was pulled up. Eddie smoothly took off his belt in a quick motion as Buck worked to lower his own sweats down.

"I've never done this with a guy before." Eddie said. 

Yeah he'd jerked off in the presence of other dudes before and in the army. But he'd never touched let alone been touched by another man sexually. It had only been a sparing thought. 

"I have. If you want to fuck me then we need to go upstairs and get a condom or at least some lube. But we don't have to go that far. It's your first time-" Buck spoke completely sincerely and soft.

"I want you now." Eddie said, kissing Buck's lips as his hands roamed Buck's body.

"We can jerk each other off then." Buck said while pulling Eddie close and grabbing his ass.

"Fuck. Yeah." Eddie nodded.

Eddie's breath was hot against Bucks ear making him moan.

Buck took Eddie in his hand working with what precome he'd already been leaking. 

The angle was tight with the couch not being ideal but it'd work. 

Eddie's hands were holding himself partially up as Buck jerked himself off lazily compared to his concentration on Eddie's own dick.

Eddie leaned down to lick across Bucks neck and nip his way up to an ear.

"I don't know how long I'll last. It's been a while." Eddie said.

Buck wanted him to feel good. He always put his partners first before both in and out of the bedroom.

Buck stroked Eddie while he thrust into his hand. It was better than any of his stray thoughts had been. One's he'd push down and away for fear of the after.

"Fuck Buck. I'm close, keep going." Eddie huffed.

"Come on Eddie." Buck encouraged him while starting to pick up the pace on himself.

"Buck" Eddie breathed out as he shot onto Buck's chest. 

Eddie's blissful face as he came throwing his neck back and nearly losing his balance holding himself up was amazing.

Buck came to the sight of it as one of Eddie's hands joined his own.

"Fuck" Buck scrunched his eyes up unintentionally even though he was enjoying the sight. 

Eddie came down gently thankfully to rest his arms and catch both their breaths. Their stomach met.

"Did we really just do that?" Eddie sounded almost normal.

"I'd say the come between us is proof enough." Buck joked.

"I never thought it could actually happen though." 

"You're telling me Eddie."

"This is gonna change things." Eddie said.

"Not by a lot. Not if you don't want it to." Buck said, it'd hurt but-.

"No. I do want this. I want you. Christopher and work in that order. You're right, we'll work it out, even if it's not easy." Eddie said looking up at Buck.

"I'm right there with you on that. Did you know I was attracted to you?" Buck asked while they sat up. They had to clean themselves.

"No. I was- I just needed to tell you. I had hoped you did but I couldn't be entirely sure."

"I never thought you'd feel like this, I thought I was just pushing how I felt into what you did." Buck said.

He used the hand he'd just wiped on his shirt to gently hold Eddie's chin and kiss him again.

Eddie smiled as Buck pulled away. 

"Are you gonna stay?" Buck asked.

"If you'll let me. I want to. I will." Eddie said getting up.

Buck took his hand and let Eddie help him up.

"I'd like that." Buck nodded. "Yeah."

A second shower was well worth what had just happened.

Eddie had some of Buck's clothes to change into before they slept as Buck set Eddie's clothes up to wash overnight.

It wasn't easy to sleep after that but Eddie's reassuring presence next to Buck calmed his mind enough for it to finally come.

* * *

When Abby had called him up Buck wasn't sure what to expect.

To say he was surprised she wanted to talk finally was an understatement. 

He picked a quiet spot in the park where he knew they could talk without too many people passing to hear them.

Buck enjoyed the sun as he waited. He still got burned once in a while but most days if he could he'd prepare for it.

"Hi Abby." Buck said hearing her standing behind the bench.

"Hello Buck." She sat beside him.

Abby explained what she'd been up to and how awkward she knew it must have been to find out about things.

Buck wasn't focused on that though.

"You're engaged. I doubt that happens suddenly. How long-" Buck said. He wasn't sure if he was asking how long she'd been moved on. How long she'd been with Sam. Or how long she chose not to officially end it.

"If it's how long I've known, then I can't tell you for sure. But somewhere after our last call."

"You never read my letter."

"I haven't been back there. I couldn't. Sam and I will be leaving in a few days. I needed to see you before then."

"You didn't need to see me before." Buck said facing ahead.

"It wasn't easy."

"I would know. I held on a lot longer than you did." Buck said.

"I didn't know that Buck. I thought you'd moved on." Abby said.

"You could have made sure. Any one of my last calls you ignored could have been me asking to break up, me saying it was through but you didn't answer. I tried moving on but a part of me still thought I did something wrong, if I'd done something differently, you wouldn't have left."

"I didn't leave because of you Buck."

"And I wasn't someone for you to come back to either." Buck said.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"At this point I'm not sure that you saying it would feel true," Buck said. "I wasn't lying when you left before though. I'm happy for you I was then and I am now. But I was also sad for me. Have a wonderful life Abby. You deserve it," Buck smiled, finally looking at her. 

"I hope you have a great life too Buck. You deserve it," she returns the smile in kind.

Buck got up. "I've uh, gotta go. You helped me see something I hadn't thought of trying before," Buck motioned with his thumb.

"I should be getting back to check on Sam myself." She nodded.

"Goodbye Abby." Buck said turning one last time. He didn't want to hate her, it just hurt. He really did want her to be happy.

"Bye Buck." Abby stayed rooted there taking one last look at him before turning to the city she left. Sirens in the distance alive. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner when it would have helped" she whispered, but he was already gone though.

She did hope Buck was happy. Would be. He had the others right? 

She knew they'd been there when she left and still were now, even with some new additions.

Abby had to go see her step daughter soon too.

Buck did look better today than that horrible night before. Maybe this someone new was just what he needed. What she wasn't. What she had found herself in Sam.

* * *

Buck showed up with the party already in full swing.

He had some celebration to share in with the others.

With his gift added to the table he went to search out Eddie.

He first found Maddie and Chimney though.

"Buck, come take a picture with me." She said smiling with a hat on and grabbing his hand.

"Okay. But I want something to wear too." Buck looked at the table strewn with party favors and props. 

Halfway into the pictures he noticed Eddie with Christopher. 

Eddie looked at him while talking to his son.

Buck had something to look forward to. Two someone's. Well before Christopher went to his summer camp that is. 

He left Maddie and Chimney to go to his two favorite people.

"Buddy wanna come take a picture with me?" Buck asked while Eddie was talking to Hen and Karen now.

"Yeah! After that can we sign May's poster?" Chris asked.

"Of course we can superman." Buck smiled.

Buck wouldn't be able to pinpoint it until a little later but at that moment he felt lighter than he had in a very long time.

When Bobby asked him if he was okay Buck was able to truthfully say 'Yeah'. He really was and he was on the way to things getting to be even better. He'd work on it with everything he had. And he wasn't alone in it, Buck had all of them.


End file.
